bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
Olimpik Sarajevo
|owner = Nijaz Gracic |captain = Muhamed Subasic |ground = Stadion Otoka (Cap. 7200) |manager = Branislav Mikulic |lower_titles = 1 (11-12 AFD) |cup_titles = 2 (13-14, 14-15) }} FK Olimpik Sarajevo, commonly referred to as just Olimpik, is a professional football club based in Sarajevo, the capital of Bosnia and Herzegovina. They currently play in the Adriatic Superleague. History First steps in Professionalism Founded in October 1993 by a group of football enthusiasts, the club played in the Serbian League System until it was merged with the other Adriatic nations to form the Adriatic Football Tiered System, in 2005. FK Olimpic Sarajevo was put in the Adriatic First Division, the system's second tier. They promoted to the Adriatic Superleague in 2007, but afterwards they decayed, leading to a freefall, that eventually dropped them to the Adriatic Second Division (third tier) in the 2010-2011 season. The Branislav Mikulic Era With the coming of Nijaz Gracić in 2010, the club started to develop a plan to return Olimpik to the greatest stage of the Adriatic football, the Superleague. In order to do this, they hired Branislav Mikulic, a former Bosnian footballer, who was recently appointed the manager of the National Team of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Armed with the motivational skills of the coach, and together with some key players brought in by him, the team achieved immediate promotion to the Adriatic First Division, achieving an excellent third place in the competition, after being touted by the media to be in the fight for relegation. After that, in the 2011-2012 season, the team won the Adriatic First Division and got promoted to the Adriatic Superleague, after once again being touted to fight relegation. This success came much earlier than expected, and it was really unexpected. In the 2012-2013 season, the team achieved a great 3rd position in the Superleague, and with that, qualified for its first continental competition, the Europa League. The 2013-2014 season had them play for the first time in a continental competition, during which they advanced one round in the Europa League, but then being eliminated by Juventus, in the Third Qualifying Round. Locally, they had an "ups and downs" year, but ending in a good fashion, with the Adriatic Cup title and with a 5th place in the Superleague. The Cup title, allowed them to play, once again in the Europa League. After a great 2014-2015 season, Olimpik finished second in the Superleague, got to the Fourth Qualifying Round of the Europa League (eliminated by Udinese) and retained the Adriatic Cup. This performance, landed them with a berth in the 2015-2016 UEFA Champions League for the first time. The awesome achievement was only shadowed by a spectacular season by Dinamo Zagreb, who finished with 86 points (Olimpik finished with 74). Name The idea to name the club Olimpik came from the fact that city of Sarajevo was the host city to the 1984 Winter Olympics. Olimpik's nickname The Wolves is also linked to the 1984 Winter Olympics by way of the Olympics' mascot Vučko (English: Wolfie; pronounced in Bosnian: "voo-ch-ko"). Stadium Olimpik play their home games at Stadion Otoka, a 7,200-seat venue located in the Otoka neighborhood of Sarajevo. In the end of the 2010-2011 season an expansion was planned on their home ground and a $5 million modernization which would satisfy UEFA regulations and increased capacity from 5,000 to 7,200 seats. Kit The current Kit for Olimpik Sarajevo is manufactured by Lotto and features the sponsorship of Carrefour Hypermarkets. Seasons 2010-2011 The 2010-2011 Olimpik Sarajevo Season, was played in the Adriatic Second Division, the system's third tier, and it featured the league competition, and the Adriatic Cup. Olimpik Sarajevo finished the season in the third place in the league, getting promoted to the Adriatic First Division. 2011-2012 The 2011-2012 Olimpik Sarajevo Season, was played in the Adriatic First Division, the system's second tier, and it featured the league competition, and the Adriatic Cup. Olimpik Sarajevo was crowned Champion at the end of the season, getting immediate promotion to the Adriatic Superleague. 2012-2013 The 2012-2013 Olimpik Sarajevo Season, was played in the Adriatic Superleague, the system's first tier, and it featured the league competition and the Adriatic Cup. 2013-2014 In the 2013-2014 season, Olimpik sarajevo played in the Adriatic Superleague, and in the Adriatic Cup, while also playing internationally in the Europa League. 2014-2015 During the 2014-2015 Olimpik finished second in the Superleague, winning a berth in the 2015-2016 UEFA Champions League. They also won the Adriatic Cup, and got through the Fourth Qualifying Round of the Europa League. 2015-2016 In the 2015-2016 season, Olimpik Sarajevo played in the Adriatic Superleague, the Adriatic Cup and also for the first time in the UEFA Champions League. Notable Former Players Honors *2011-2012 Adriatic First Division *2013-2014 Adriatic Cup *2014-2015 Adriatic Cup Current Squad Updated to fit the 2014-2015 Second Semester Squad Players in italics are on loan.